


Bliss

by SomewhereApart



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is aware she was less than a model patient, and Stephanie deserves to be well-rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back yet."

It's not quite the warm welcome one might expect upon their return to work, but, well, Charlotte's not technically back at work yet, and if there's anyone who has license to be less than thrilled to see her, it's Stephanie.

So Charlotte just smiles, and leans back in her desk chair - God, does it feel good to be back at her desk, even just for an hour.

"I'm not," she concedes. Steepling her fingers in front of her, and adding, "I'm just here to take care of a few things. Promised Cooper I'd be home before naptime ended."

"I see," Stephanie says, with just enough skepticism that Charlotte thinks the nurse doesn't believe she'll make it out of there in a timely fashion anymore than her husband did when she left the house. But, well, she has an errand to run, and this is it. And if she doesn't start checking her emails, or touch that stack of paperwork on the edge of her desk, she'll be in and out in no time. It's a big if, but... there are three delicious, wriggly, powder-scented babies waiting for her if she can manage it, and she finds herself drawn toward home more than she used to be. "And you summoned me here, because?"

Charlotte grins - she can't resist. "I need another pillow," she taunts, and Stephanie rolls her eyes.

"You know, I have patients, Dr. King-"

"Oh, alright." She sighs, sits up, reaches for an envelope on the desk in front of her. "You never let me have any fun, you know that?"

Stephanie just quirks one eyebrow, then takes a few steps toward the desk as Charlotte holds the envelope out for her. "What's this?"

"It's your thank-you," Charlotte tells her. "I know I wasn't exactly a model patient, and however it may have seemed at the time, I really did appreciate you goin' above and beyond."

Stephanie takes the envelope, skims her fingers along the edge, turns it, and turns it again, but doesn't seem in any hurry to open it. That won't do. Charlotte wants the look on her face when she realizes her request has been granted. So she urges, "Go on, open it."

"Right now?"

"Well, sometime before my girls wake up from their nap would be ideal, yes."

Stephanie shakes her head in what Charlotte likes to think is exasperated amusement and slips her finger beneath the flap of the envelope, loosening the seal and pulling out the card inside. Charlotte watches, trying and failing to keep the smug smirk off her face when Stephanie's eyes go wide as she reads what's written inside.

"Are those zeros in the right place?" she asks, and Charlotte chuckles.

"They certainly are," she assures.

"A two _thousand_ dollar spa gift certificate?" Stephanie questions, like Charlotte might be unsure about the contents of the envelope she packed herself.

"You said I owed you a massage," Charlotte reminds. "Now you've got enough for that and then some."

Stephanie chuckles a little, and tucks the card back into the envelope as she says, "Definitely. Thank you."

"No," Charlotte tells her with all the sincerity she can muster. "Thank _you_. Really. You earned it."

"I really did," Stephanie agrees with just enough playful resentment to get them both laughing.

"Alright," Charlotte cuts them short. "You get on back to work, I'm gonna... answer an email or two, and then head home to my girls. Enjoy your massage."

Stephanie taps the envelope against her hand, and assures her, "I will. Don't work too hard," she warns, as she heads for the door, and Charlotte does her best to take the advice to heart.


End file.
